


Charmed

by The_Creacher



Category: Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Love, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher





	Charmed

I am the sun  
I am like fire, your leeding light, in your eyes  
I am the air  
I am what you think you need in order to survive  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I don't know why I am the one to be cursed with fame  
I am the sun and air  
I am your day and I am your zephyr  
Of nothing in particular  
Of nothing in particular

You shut your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way?  
You shut yourself off from the truth, you put it all on my shoulders and don't understand that I am trying to help you but this is way to much for one boy to handle  
I am Human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does...  
I am Human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does...

I am the sun  
She is my fire, the light guiding me  
I am the air  
she is my survival, each breath that I take is because of her very existance  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
Why can't I speak to her without fearing her brother's wrath  
I am the son and heir  
I am meant for greatness, I was born to do amazing feets  
Of nothing in particular  
Of nothing in particular

You shut your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way?  
Her brother can't even see love stairing him in the face, so how could he notice how much I love his little sister without me outright telling him?  
I am Human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does  
I am Human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does

There's a club, if you'd like to go  
I don't need a club, I don't need anyone  
You could meet someone who really loves you  
I don't want anyone, I don't need anyone but her  
So you go, and you stand on your own  
I'll never fit in with the crowd, she is the only one that I see, but, everyone else can only seem to notice the scarred me  
And you leave on your own  
No body will ever compare to her  
And you go home, and you cry  
Why can't I work up the courage to let her know  
And you want to die  
And I want to die

When you say it's gonna happen "now"  
I never was good on predictions  
When exactly do you mean?  
So creating my own never works out well  
See I've already waited too long  
She's with a boy who kisses her and love her and will NEVER deserve her  
And all my hope is gone...  
And all my hope is gone...

You shut your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way?  
I waited to long to tell her I love her and now my life seems like it is ending, how could I have let myself go about things the wrong way?  
I am Human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does...  
I am Human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does...


End file.
